<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood romance by Euclid5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509856">Blood romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euclid5/pseuds/Euclid5'>Euclid5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Joker (DCU), M/M, Top Bruce Wayne, 中文, 捆绑, 蝠丑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euclid5/pseuds/Euclid5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠喜欢黑暗。黑暗让他感到安心。<br/>       是伸手不见五指的黑。但由于常年在黑暗中活动，他看得异常清楚。<br/>       长长的走廊里没有光。即便两旁放满了可以点蜡烛的器皿。漆黑，吞噬着他的影子，不，应该是说，在和他的影子重叠在一起。<br/>       他和黑暗是一体的。黑夜，是他密不可分的伙伴。</p><p>       小丑不讨厌黑暗，甚至称得上是喜欢。<br/>       他喜欢在这黑暗中注视着那些如虫蚁般为生活而苦苦挣扎的人们，那么可悲、可怜、可笑。他喜欢在这哥谭市中用欣赏的眼光去观察那些被生活击垮而变得堕落的良民，或者说应该称之为——罪犯。<br/>       他尤其热衷于为黑暗增添些耀眼而刺激的色彩。譬如——在人满为患的地方安放炸弹，为夜色添上些许艳丽的血色。还有，为蝙蝠侠黑色战衣添上些许美丽的红。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batjokes - Relationship, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次ghs警告！写了18个小时我快要不行了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🦇<br/>       蝙蝠侠喜欢黑暗。黑暗让他感到安心。<br/>       是伸手不见五指的黑。但由于常年在黑暗中活动，他看得异常清楚。<br/>       长长的走廊里没有光。即便两旁放满了可以点蜡烛的器皿。漆黑，吞噬着他的影子，不，应该是说，在和他的影子重叠在一起。<br/>       他和黑暗是一体的。黑夜，是他密不可分的伙伴。<br/>       这里应该很久没有人住过。他闻到了破败的气息，那是烛台上的灰尘密布，那是久不通风的供氧不足，那是阴暗角落里的潮湿。<br/>       谁能想到逃出阿卡姆疯人院的小丑就藏在这哥谭市中心的一栋高楼里？调查显示，这栋高楼的主人还是哥谭市名气不小的房地产大亨。房子的主人是什么时候悄无声息地消失的？没有人知道。距离小丑被发现从阿卡姆失去踪迹，也只不过过了二十五个小时而已。<br/>       他花了足足二十五小时去追探他的踪迹。从午夜十二点接到戈登的来电，到凌晨一点。中途他没有睡过觉，但他并不觉得困，只觉得，很平静。就如同那踏进斗兽场的勇士，将要与他命定的敌人缠斗般平静。<br/>       从踏进这里的一刻起，他的直觉就告诉他，小丑在这里。<br/>       电梯徐徐向顶楼攀升 。别问他为什么知道小丑在这儿——他就是知道。即便他们已经有两年未见过面。<br/>       不疾不徐地踩在地毯上，他往长廊的尽头里去。寂静。寂静。寂静放大了他本不大的脚步声。他明明可以很好地在黑暗中隐藏——他是一个很好的潜行者，但今天他就是不想这么做。<br/>       快到走廊尽头时，突然有音乐声愉快响起，在安静的环境下显得格外可怖。他心中警铃大作，连忙闪身躲过从他的后方扫过来的大铁球。可是设下机关的人似乎很了解他，好像预料到他会往右边躲似的——有什么东西重重地击打在他的后脑勺，伴随着钝痛感在脑壳中蔓延开来，他的意识变得模糊不清。眼前，真正的黑暗将他湮没。<br/>       失去意识前，他感觉到有人紧紧捏住了他的下巴。“好久不见，Batsy。”</p><p>🦇<br/>       蝙蝠侠从黑暗中醒来。<br/>       后脑勺的创伤使他的反应变得迟钝，他花了两秒终于确认了他仍在那栋建筑的顶层。这是一个很大的房间，房间里空空如也，应该就是走廊的尽头了。他被五花大绑地放在一张椅子上，面对的方向墙上挂着一幅很大的人像画，太黑了，他辨认不出画里的人是谁。<br/>       感觉很糟。先不论后脑的钝痛，捆绑肉体的绳索上有无数锋利的小刺，深深扎穿他的皮肉。不过，比起下体传来的异样感，都不算什么——视线慢慢往下，映入眼帘的是即便在黑暗中也很显眼的一头绿色。<br/>       小丑，这个猖獗癫狂的哥谭怪物、聪明绝顶的杀人狂魔、反复无常的精神病患者，正在舔舐他的阴茎。<br/>       黑暗放大了从身下传出的淫靡的口水的啧啧声，那是比扎穿皮肉的疼痛更能刺激他感官的东西。他感到他的肌肉在迅速绷紧。<br/>       这个疯子在做什么？！一种似乎不曾属于蝙蝠侠的感情——震惊，出现在他的感知里。<br/>       不妙，很不妙。无论是新出现的打得他措手不及的从未有过的感情，抑或是从身体各处传来的疼痛与由于姿势久不变化而带来的酸麻，抑或是理智告诉他应该冷静而他却在不安的状况，抑或是熟悉的黑暗正在变得陌生正在变作他的敌人，还是……从下体传来的舒适感，都在持续不断地拖垮着他的意志。一切都在朝着蝙蝠侠所不能控制的局面发展。<br/>       竭力使自己变得平静，他听见自己在用蝙蝠侠粗犷的声线说：“你想做什么，小丑。”<br/>       听到他的问题，胯下的动作戛然而止。两腿间的那颗脑袋动了动，蝙蝠侠能感觉到它凌乱的发丝擦过了他的腿内侧，令他感到一阵酥痒。<br/>       脑袋的主人并未停止他的动作，而是一路向上，凑到蝙蝠侠的眼前来。黑暗中，那双莹绿的眼睛眨了眨，仿佛在很详细地端详他、想要透过黑色的面具看清楚他脸上的表情似的。</p><p>🦇<br/>       小丑的双手毫不费力地攀上对方厚实的肩膀，他在黑暗中露出了一个令人毛骨悚然的、大大的笑容，用嘲讽的腔调对那个与他的脸只相差0.1厘米的人说：“你的身手变差了，Batsy。”他一边用一只手不重不轻地拍打了几下他的脸，一边愉快地说：“可真让我好等。稍稍，有点失望了呢。”<br/>       “你想做什么？”椅子上的人沉稳地重复了一遍。<br/>       “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA……”仿佛听到什么笑话般，小丑在他面前放声大笑，“当然是……有趣的事情啊～” <br/>       “做爱。”突然，他沉着声音说出了那个词，令蝙蝠侠的心跳无法遏制地漏掉了一拍。“…你无法否认对吧？你看，你的小家伙正精神着呢。”小丑从蝙蝠侠的左肩上抽出自己的右手，用嘴叼走了上面的紫色皮手套，慢慢抚上了对方的性器。魅惑般地、引诱般地，他有些冰凉的手指灵活地圈着它上下撸动着。<br/>       “……”蝙蝠侠的面上依然冷峻，性器却随着小丑的动作变得愈加滚烫。<br/>       欲望就像是有着无数触手的怪物，将他的理智紧紧缠绕，然后拖入深渊。<br/>       “啧啧啧啧啧……”小丑的嘴中发出一连串轻蔑的音节，声音很轻很轻，但在沉寂的黑暗中却愈发显得里头鄙夷的意味加深，“瞧啊～瞧啊～我们的英雄蝙蝠先生正因为他那可恶的宿敌——勃起了。”小丑说着，加大力度快速撸动着他的性器，嘴上仍喋喋不休地说着些可恶的话：“你说要是那些爱戴他的人知道了会如何呢？淫乱不堪的蝙蝠先生——”<br/>       “HUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”蝙蝠侠能感觉到他指腹上有凹凸不平的伤痕，磨得他又爽又痛。同时，小丑尖锐的笑声像狠厉的冷风，深深地刺入蝙蝠侠的脑壳中，让他的头隐隐作痛。<br/>       好不容易，小丑的笑声终于慢慢平息。他似乎是累了，又似乎是起了什么坏心思，他跨坐在蝙蝠侠的一条腿上，手上的动作停止，两只手又重新回到了蝙蝠侠的肩上。他的头倚靠在他的左肩，断断续续的笑声渐渐从空气中消失。可是，他似乎并不打算让他那张该死的聒噪的嘴歇息一会儿。于是它凑近了蝙蝠侠的耳朵，开口道：“正如你那亲爱的、可怜的小杰森那样敬重你的人那样，恐怕，你又要让他们失望了吧，是不是，Batsy～”<br/>       蝙蝠侠敢写包票，如果不是因为小丑将他捆住，小丑已经被他一拳打到了墙上。<br/>       已经两年了。这个名字已经从他的生命里消失了将近两年。久到他自己都以为自己已经忘记了那个年仅十六岁的黑发少年，那个有着不羁眼神的叛逆的孩子，那个被漫天火光吞噬掉的脆弱的英雄。<br/>       那个无数次出现在蝙蝠侠噩梦中的场景再一次浮现在他的眼前，悲伤、愤怒、无助、愧疚种种情绪应接不暇地涌来，就要将他击溃，而始作俑者此时正挑衅地微笑着坐在他的大腿上。<br/>       愤怒与仇恨使他化作了咆哮的巨兽，嘶吼着、挣扎着，他试图挣脱绳索，任凭绳子上的勾刺划烂他的皮肉。<br/>       “Shhhhh……安静点儿，我的Batsy～你这么做，可讨不到半分好处……噢，看看，流了这么多血，啧啧啧啧啧，可真让我心疼。”<br/>       小丑一边在黑暗中阴恻恻地大笑，一边褪落自己的裤子。<br/>       没有任何扩张，他直直地坐了下去。巨大的硬物将他贯穿，疼的他眼泪都掉了出来。<br/>       “EMHAHAHAHAHA…HA、HAHA……”他努力地呼气，小心地吸气，才不至于被巨痛弄晕过去。<br/>       紧致干涩的穴道同样挤得他身下的人并不好受。蝙蝠侠第一次想撬开一个精神病人的脑壳好让他知道他在想些什么，为什么，明明在做着痛苦的事，小丑却仍能纵声大笑。他无法理解，因为他自己一辈子也不能像小丑一样尽情大笑。他也不想去了解，在他看来，笑容，不过是最无用、最虚假的产物。<br/>       “为什么要笑？”他遵循内心地问出了声。小丑的笑声让他的头痛加深，他恨不得当场把他那张一刻也不停的嘴撕烂。<br/>       “Why so serious?”他反问道。</p><p>🦇<br/>       最开始或许有些痛，但小丑适应了。<br/>       毕竟，痛感过后就是快感。不对……应该说，疼痛，就是最好的兴奋剂。撕裂般的痛感，反而令他感到快乐。更快乐的是，他们的身体终于融为一体了。<br/>       血，很快从甬道中流出。下身传来的剧烈的疼痛感让他失去意识。但他毫不在乎，仍在卖力地扭动着腰肢。血液充当了润滑剂，令他的甬道里面放松了些许。<br/>       “呼……”深吸一口气，他开始半倚着蝙蝠侠慢慢地挪动。他的阴茎早就顶到了那个让他兴奋的点，给他带来快感的同时也抽去了他大半的气力，让他软了腰肢。但小丑很快重新振作起来，一边抚慰着自己半勃的性器，一边骑在蝙蝠侠身上动着，任由自己的臀部与底下翘起的阴茎分分合合。<br/>       他的动作由慢而快，由快而慢。他用他的肠壁绞着他的性器，他的全身上下都变得灼热。他没有和男人做爱的经历，他知道他也没有。所以，他想让他牢牢记住这个晚上。<br/>       粗重的喘息和尖锐的呻吟渐渐从他嘴边漏出。小丑的嗓音并不算得上好听，但是，当蝙蝠侠听到这些破碎的、扭曲的、色情的、古怪的声音，还是忍不住头脑发热，忍不住变得癫狂。      <br/>       情欲仍在持续发酵。小丑抱住了蝙蝠侠，因为这个动作，绳子上尖锐的刺也将他扎了个遍。可他却丝毫没感到疼痛似的，他将他抱得更紧了，还伴着疯狂骇人的大笑声。一刻也不能停。<br/>       仿佛，笑声是他的镇痛剂。<br/>       小丑猩红的嘴在黑暗中一张一合，他用被情欲沾染上的声音问那个被黑色面具切割出凌厉线条的冷酷的人：“怎么样？Batsy?我的滋味与你的那些床伴相比如何？”他甚至想要将他的面具拿下来，去看看那双涂抹上情欲与愤怒的眼睛。可他生生忍住了——他惧怕看到里面还有一些别的什么。<br/>       于是，他只能将他的感情寄托于他们的性爱之上。趴在蝙蝠侠宽阔的胸膛上，随着他的胸膛呼吸的起起落落，他听见他在压抑地低喘。<br/>       他满意地笑了。嘴上依然不饶人地说着：“你什么时候才能像你的身体一样诚实呢？”<br/>       下一秒，他的嘴便被他低头堵住。蝙蝠侠就像一头丧失理智的困兽，毫不留情地撕咬着小丑的嘴，带着狠劲和情欲，唯独不带一丝温情，仿佛要将他生吞入腹。<br/>       小丑几乎是立马就回应了他的热吻——用咬的。如果不是身体的某处还在交合着，他都怀疑他们是在撕打，而这个吻只不过是自己为对方增添更多伤痕的利器。<br/>       小丑的手摁在蝙蝠侠的后脑勺上，很有默契地，两张嘴在黑暗中安静又激烈的撕咬。口水和血液一同流了出来，带着温热。而令人面红耳赤的喘息声则被他们吞进了腹中。在性事上，他们的身份也依旧是剑拔弩张的对手，而不是可以互相慰藉的恋人。在这个空旷漆黑的房间里，他们一起沉沦。<br/>       不知道这个毫无风情的、带着恨意的吻持续了多久，他们终于一起射了出来。在性事上，他们依旧分不出个赢家败者。<br/>       一番动作过后，小丑的身上也增添上了不比蝙蝠侠少的血窟窿，尤其是他没戴手套的那只右手，已经被扎得稀烂，鲜血淋漓。<br/>       疯子，真是个彻头彻尾的疯子。蝙蝠侠第无数次在心底里感叹。<br/>       高潮过后，即便是在寒冷的深夜，小丑也变得浑身大汗。身上的衣物黏糊糊地贴在身上，伴着浓稠的血液。精液的味道和着汗味、血味，杂乱不堪，绝对称不上好闻。可他却沉沦在这样的味道里，陷入了短暂的沉默之中。<br/>       小丑不讨厌黑暗，甚至称得上是喜欢。<br/>       他喜欢在这黑暗中注视着那些如虫蚁般为生活而苦苦挣扎的人们，那么可悲、可怜、可笑。他喜欢在这哥谭市中用欣赏的眼光去观察那些被生活击垮而变得堕落的良民，或者说应该称之为——罪犯。<br/>       他尤其热衷于为黑暗增添些耀眼而刺激的色彩。譬如——在人满为患的地方安放炸弹，为夜色添上些许艳丽的血色。还有，为蝙蝠侠黑色战衣添上些许美丽的红。，<br/>       “A song might bring a smile to your face.”重新套好了裤子，他一瘸一拐地走到房间的角落里，拔动了留声机上的唱片。</p><p>🦇<br/>       被乐调灌满的房间里，充斥着情色淫靡的味道。<br/>       小丑自认是个念旧的人。所以留声机里在放三四十年代流行的布鲁斯——是他们第一次相遇时正流行的歌。<br/>       其实，比起布鲁斯，他更喜欢相对轻快的爵士乐。毕竟，小丑是为人们带来欢乐的名词不是吗？选择播放布鲁斯，只是椅子上坐着的人的缘故。<br/>       没错——为了今晚，他可是作了一番精心的准备的，可惜这盛宴的主人毫不领情，正忙着将他的双手从禁锢中解放。<br/>       他似乎是低估了他。可能是因为他总能将他耍得团团转，然后大笑离去。大意让他遭了殃。他不过刚刚将那盖住了光亮的厚重的窗帘拉开，下一秒他便被重重地打了一拳，然后被扯着头发摁倒在墙上。<br/>       “HA!HA!你好粗鲁啊，Batsy……”借着窗外的光亮，蝙蝠侠看见小丑带着魅惑的神情舔了舔嘴唇，连带着嘴角两边的可怖的伤痕都变得情色起来。“不过，我喜欢。”他用甜甜腻腻的语气补充着，简直像是要恶心对面那位愤怒的蝙蝠先生。<br/>       果然——回应他的是愤怒的铁拳。他们扭打起来，像从前无数个令人震悚的夜晚一般。透过玻璃照射进房间的月色下，是拉长的两位斗士的影子，随着他们两人的动作而激烈厮杀。如同两条彼此撕咬的、缠斗不休的恶犬，他们的打法杂乱无章，一个单纯只为泄愤，另一个则为享受……不，应该说，他们两个都为这场恶斗所沉沦。他们的争斗的战场由坚硬的墙上转移到冰冷的地上，再转移到那扇将光亮与黑暗隔开的落地窗前。<br/>       战斗的结果很快揭晓——不出意外地，是身强体健的黑暗骑士占了上风。掐住小丑脆弱的脖颈的他将他狠狠撞在了落地窗前，伴随着“轰”的巨响，红色的液体缓缓从绿油油的发际流出，流过苍白若纸的脖颈，带来了强烈的视觉冲击。蝙蝠侠努力将他的注意力从那幅情色的景象中撤离，转而去看一旁的透明的玻璃后面的夜色——他突然注意到了这栋楼所在的地点所彰显的景色有多美。<br/>       即便在凌晨四点仍然闪耀的霓虹，衬着沉着的夜色——他守护的哥谭是当之无愧的夜之城。周边高楼林立，却没有一栋比得上他所在的楼层要高。往远处望去，他甚至能看到显眼的哥谭地标——韦恩大厦。<br/>       似乎很不满黑暗骑士的注意力从自己身上转移走，被掐得喘不过气的小丑断断续续地说着：“杀……了我……”<br/>       蝙蝠侠从片刻的失神中回过神来，他松开了那只掐得对方脖颈发红的左手，转而揪住了这位跳梁小丑的领子。<br/>       如果不是他还拉着他，他相信小丑已经支撑不住要滑落下去。此刻，那家伙那张该死的嘴正在大口大口地喘着粗气，顺带说着些挑拨他的话：“咳、咳……为什么……不杀了我？”那双酸绿色的眼珠正挑衅地看着他，带着疯狂，“让我猜猜……蝙蝠侠是对他一夜情的小情人产生了某些不可言明的感情吗？”他的大笑声像指甲划过黑板的声音，令人感到毛骨悚然。布鲁斯·韦恩想到了他儿时跌入蝙蝠洞时，成群的蝙蝠发出的尖锐的汹涌的叫声，如此的混乱、叫他惧怕。<br/>       “还是说，我们的可爱的蝙蝠先生，认为那因为他而丢掉生命的小杰森像无关紧要的蝼蚁，甚至比不上一个疯子的性命？啧啧啧，可怜的罗宾，我都要为他感到……”<br/>       小丑口中完整的字句并未说完，已被愤怒的黑暗骑士一拳呼到嘴角，挑衅的语句刹那变作了变调的惊呼。这一拳的分量可不小，被打者的臼齿随着受力而飞了出来，伴着浓稠的血水。<br/>       “HUHA、HAHAHAHAHAHA……”他的笑声也不再具有穿透性，反而透出一种无力感。“来啊！打我啊！咳咳……将我活活打死！好祭奠那些死去的人的灵魂！”眸中被疯狂所浸透，他说出的话却像尖刀一样锋利，每一个字都在往蝙蝠侠的心上狠狠地扎。<br/>       杀了他、杀了他……有个声音在不停叫嚣。仇恨像喷火的猛兽，灼烧着他的理智。为什么不杀了他？为什么不杀了他？！只要杀了这个作恶多端的该死的小丑，他就能……他所热爱的城市就能变好……就算是那么一点点。<br/>       刹那间，他清醒了。杀死小丑，是他这两年来无时无刻都想做的事。可是，蝙蝠侠的原则不许他这么做……不，这不全是那该死的原则的原因！杀了小丑，不正是他那可恶的宿敌一直所期盼的事吗？他渴望他杀掉他，然后成为他……他一直在尝试证明他们两个是一枚硬币的正反面，是一体的。他绝不允许这种事发生。仔细想想吧，小丑就是个该死的受虐狂，从来，他都享受于他的痛殴。理智回笼，他仍是头脑冷静的蝙蝠侠。<br/>       本该打到小丑脸上的拳头产生了偏差，将那张离他的脸只有几毫米的隔音玻璃生生打碎，鲜血沿着玻璃的纹路畅通无阻地一路而下。 混着夜的气息的冷风和楼下马路汽车发出的杂乱的鸣声透过那个破口一股脑地涌进来，将那个疯狂失控的本真的他摁回去，将那个冷静隐忍又软弱的他拖了出来。<br/>       美丽的、醉人的夜色在他的虹膜倒影。他已经好久好久没有好好地端详过哥谭市的夜景了。令人目眩的红红绿绿的艳俗又漂亮的光彩，不知怎地，让他莫名联想到那名穿着浮夸艳丽得像个小丑的令他头疼的宿敌。<br/>       他终于听清楚了唱片里的男声唱的歌词：“……They call it stormy Monday，but Tuesday's just as bad……”这真像是他的想法。自从成为蝙蝠侠，每一天，都在变得更糟。<br/>       看着眼前的人的呼吸逐渐平静，小丑知道，这次，是他输了。“……你什么时候才能变得诚实？Batsy?”他的语气似乎带着微不可察的失落与宠溺，蝙蝠侠将这理解为他的错觉。<br/>       他擒住他的衣领，将那脸上泛着瘆人笑容的疯子拖走。离天亮只剩不到一小时了，他要在天亮前将他亲手送到他那该死的舒适的单人间里关押好。毫无纰漏地。<br/>       “……你迟早会懂得的……”破碎的、滑腻的笑声从小丑那血红的、破烂的嘴角漏了出来，“We are one.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>